


【狼咕哒】Embrace The Star

by Narrenschiff13



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrenschiff13/pseuds/Narrenschiff13
Summary: 也许这里还是有星星的，藤丸立香想到，她正怀抱着星星。时间点大概是在2.1中间的某处，只是为了嫖小狼。





	【狼咕哒】Embrace The Star

 

到底为什么会变成现在这样呢？

当人类最后的御主被抵在冰冷坚硬的岩石时，她脑海里划过这样的疑问。

明明此时的藤丸立香甚至不太在乎为什么极地礼装的破损没有给她带来生命危险，因为理性早就在对方触碰到她裸露的肌肤时便绝尘而去，却莫名其妙地试图追问导致现状的根源。

这最后一丝可以称之为理性的思考也正快速弃她而去，因为帕茨希正抚摸着她的脖子，雅嘎的兽爪灵巧到足以操纵枪械，当然也能够胜任爱抚的工作，只不过这个物种天性里缺乏这种折磨人的耐性，以至于藤丸立香觉得他下一秒就有可能像宣称过的那样折断自己的脖颈。

但是少女迎来的是一个潮湿的舔舐，帕茨希温润的鼻息先停留在她的皮肤上，激起一小片战栗，随后是毛发轻轻扫过的微妙质感，将那一小片战栗涟漪般荡漾到全身，最后是他的舌头，湿漉漉的粗糙软物附在她跳动的颈动脉上，而锋利的犬齿则堪堪卡在少女的下颌，她感觉自己仿佛一只被叼走的死鹿，或者因地制宜地说，一头被捕猎的魔兽什么的。

这种联想给性格姑且还算强硬的少女带来了一丝不悦，于是她抬手揪住了对方的耳朵，用力捏了捏，在她收紧的手掌里，即便隔着手套，藤丸立香也感受到蓬松的毛发下，血液正在薄薄的皮肉里激烈涌动着。

少女的反抗对雅嘎而言基本上无关痛痒，可是帕茨希还是停了下来。他抬起头，蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的洞穴下闪着光。这令藤丸立香想起冬夜里的星星，在荒凉的广阔寒野里，像这样的星星就挂在恬静的黑夜里，只可惜它们的主人从未得以一见，她的思维不受控制地跑远了，直到帕茨希开口，她才从恍惚中回过神来。

“你在想什么？”

他的声音带着情欲里特有的沙哑，音调与隐约的热气落在藤丸立香的鼻尖上。她感觉自己体内有什么奇怪的闸门被挑开了，无数股燥热的酥痒从肢体末端一路碾过，最后在光裸的小腹汇聚成一处。而那里帕茨希的另一只手正暧昧地摩擦着她的肌肤，柔软的肉垫与坚硬的指甲交替触碰着少女柔嫩的皮肤，这种非人的触感让她彻底兴奋起来，随着他每一次的抚摸，她都感到穴口都迫不及待地吐出一股湿滑的液体。

“在想你。”

她的手从帕茨希的耳朵上滑下来，勾在了他的脖子上。与此同时，她直接了当地把腿盘在了帕茨希的腰上，因为藤丸立香坚信他绝不忍心让她摔到地上，帕茨希果然快速搂住了她的腰。

比起少女大胆主动的举止，他的动作可以说是小心翼翼又浅尝辄止，因为旧种纤细柔软的身体在他看来仿佛就是什么冰雕的小物件，稍稍用力便会融化。而实际上，藤丸立香也的确快被欲望烧到融化了，礼装短裙下的底裤被她自己的体液浸到湿透，她急不可耐地在帕茨希的外裤上摩擦着，皮革下有什么东西已然挺立了起来，原本就不柔软的面料折出的尖锐硬角破开下体的肉瓣，刺激着逐渐充血的阴蒂。

还想要更多，这个想法占据了藤丸立香的脑海，不知道是帕茨希毛茸茸的触感还是这原始的交媾场所让她彻底放弃了自制与理智，令她完全投身于生物原初的野蛮性欲。雅嘎不是一个情感细腻的种族，但少女求欢的行为已经足够明显，于是他解开礼装上衣的扣子，用牙齿扯断了少女内衣的肩带。

敏感的乳尖因为骤然暴露在冰冷的空气里而挺翘起来，这令帕茨希惊叹起旧种身体的敏感，他低下头，舌头灵活地包裹住因少女急促呼吸而轻轻颤抖的尖端用力吮吸，乳头被过度地玩弄让藤丸立香感到了一种异样的疼痛，这与在战斗中受伤时的疼痛感大相径庭，在这种疼痛的深处，包藏着令人期待到发疯的快乐。

她不自觉的挺身迎合帕茨希的动作，雅嘎头部的茸毛扫过胸口时若有若无的痒感让她渴求的快感变得更难抓住，于是她只好用力地研磨下身的那一点，以寻求一些慰藉。

帕茨希领会到了少女意图，温柔的雅嘎无意刻意延长她的高潮，他空余的一只手滑到藤丸立香的裙下，两个人贴合处的布料已经浸满了少女甜美的汁液，他拨开那片浸湿的底裤，小穴里流出的爱液瞬间打湿了他爪子上的毛发。帕茨希用指甲的边缘轻轻刮过摩擦得红肿的阴蒂，尖锐的快感瞬间刺激得少女发出一声尖叫。

藤丸立香做梦也没想到自己能发出这种甚至可以称得上是淫荡的声音，这声音也成了把她推向高潮的最后一环，她下体的甬道收缩着喷出一大股液体，湿淋淋地浇在了帕茨希的手掌上。

直到感到后背上异常冰冷的坚硬触感，刚刚绝顶的少女才回过神来，足够强壮的雅嘎此时正托着她的大腿将她举起来，藤丸立香背靠着岩壁，双腿打开骑在帕茨希的肩膀上，而他的唇吻便正好顶在少女的刚刚高潮过的穴口，鼻尖则摩擦着她的阴蒂。

感到有些羞耻的少女还未脱口的抗议被小穴里强硬塞入的兽舌生生变成了甜腻的呻吟。帕茨希的舌头在甬道里搅动着，雅嘎的涎液混合着少女的蜜液，在狭窄的肉穴里搅动出咕噜咕噜的声响。而她仿佛永远不会靥足一般，不断恳求着对方往跟深处开拓，帕茨希也尽量满足她的愿望，毕竟彻底的开发为接下来的性爱百利无害，他抽出舌头，仔细吸吮着少女肿大了的阴蒂，刺痛和快感混杂着轮番席卷她的身体。

过度的快乐让她感到恍惚。

就在她晃神的瞬间，雅嘎的舌头满满地塞进她的小穴，略硬的鼻尖压在已经到达极限的阴蒂上，藤丸立香就这样毫无准备地达到了第二次高潮。

经过两次高潮的甬道终于足够湿软，忍耐力已经濒临边缘雅嘎扯掉身上的衣物，粗长的挺立性器终于得以从布料中解放，一览无余的展现在藤丸立香眼前。

雅嘎不仅仅是痛感十分迟钝的种族，他们在性爱中同样也很难感受到快感，雄性雅嘎为此进化出了相较旧种而言尺寸惊人的阴茎，除了膨起的血管，茎身上还有一排排凸起的软刺，此时那完全勃起的性器正微微跳动着排出一股股腺液，沾湿了帕茨希腰际的毛发。

一想到这明显大得过头的东西就要插入自己的身体，少女的小穴竟又颤抖着吐出了一股爱液。

帕茨希从背后抬起她的两条腿，藤丸立香只能靠在他身上保持平衡。雅嘎的怀抱温暖而干燥，和两人身下贴合处的泥泞产生了鲜明的反差，帕茨希粗硬的性器破开被爱液泡得滑溜溜的臀瓣，顶进了少女因空虚而张开的甬道。在重力的作用下，开发得当的身体毫无保留地吃下了整根性器。

被欲望烧得基本丧失理智的雅嘎顾不得等藤丸立香适应他的尺寸便用力抽插起来。为了刺激雌性雅嘎而进化出的凸起在藤丸立香身上成了仿佛要逼疯她的催情剂，本就存在感强烈的性器显得更加磨人。

每一次顶弄都能碾过她体内的所有敏感点，身体里的快乐明明已经满溢到快要承受不了的程度，口中却一边求着他往很深的地方进入一边回过头亲吻他唇上被自己打湿的毛发。

在一次重重的深顶过后，帕茨希抽出了整根性器，突然空虚的小穴不满地收缩着提出抗议，在少女嗔怪的目光下，帕茨希托着她的腰转了一个圈，然后从正面挺腰插入，少女湿滑的软肉尽职尽责地包裹住进入的性器，迎来了长久而激烈的高潮。

对于旧种来说，这场性爱已经消耗了藤丸立香过多的体力。睡意叫嚣着从脑海深处袭来，但是体内的性器丝毫没有结束的趋势。好在逐渐消失的意识并没有影响她咬紧不断抽动着的肉刃，终于，在仿佛没有尽头的抽插当中，雅嘎终于到达了射精的边缘，他极用力的一记深顶让本已经昏昏沉沉的少女顿时恢复了清醒。

浓厚的精液喷射在少女体内，是她完全包含不住的体积。

两个人的体液混合着从她大腿根处流下，落在地面上，发出令人羞耻的滴答声。

藤丸立香把脸埋在帕茨希的颈间，在蓬松的毛发下，雅嘎结实有力的肌肉散发出令人安心的气息，仿佛冬夜里万籁俱寂的沉睡着的荒原。

也许这里还是有星星的，藤丸立香想到，她正怀抱着星星。


End file.
